villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thorn (DC)
Thorn, whose real name is Rose Canton, is a villain in the Flash comics. History As a child, Rose Canton would use an imaginary friend, "Thorn" to deflect blame for bad things that she did. Over the years, Thorn developed as a distinct persona in Rose's head. As an adult, Rose was studying biology on the island of Tashmi, where she was exposed to the sap of a jungle root, which transformed her into Thorn. After killing her teacher, Professor Hollis, she reverted back to Rose. Rose returned to America and settled in Keystone City where Thorn headed a gang which harassed the Flash. When she was in control, Rose would approach Jay for help, claiming to be Thorn's sister. The Amazons of Paradise Island undertook her psychological treatment and apparently managed to rid Rose of the Thorn persona. During the time of her recovery, Rose developed a crush on Alan Scott. Dyeing her hair black, she assumed the identity of Alyx Florin and romantically pursued him, leading to their marriage. Tragedy struck when, on their honeymoon, Thorn returned. The personality of Rose was able to prevent Thorn from killing Alan, but she chose to run, preferring Alan to believe that she had perished in the fire that consumed their cabin. Their brief honeymoon resulted in the conception of twins, the children who were to become Jade and Obsidian. Fearful that Thorn might kill them, she gave the children up for adoption. Thorn continued to fight Alan, who was still unaware of his wife's alter ego. On the island of Tashmi, she faced her husband and two children, both now adults. To keep Thorn from killing them, Rose fatally stabbed herself in the heart. It has been revealed that Rose Canton had given birth to a third child, known only as Mayflower of the US government-backed team The Force of July. Mayflower has her mother's ability to grow plant life and have them do her bidding. Mayflower speaks with a British accent. The identity of her father has not been revealed. She was killed by Ravan, who was at that time a member of the Suicide Squad, during the Janus Directive affair. Powers and Weaknesses Abilities *'Chlorokinesis': Thorn has limited control over plants, she can have them wrap around the legs of her enemies but she cannot command them to grow or act on their own. *'Enhanced Speed': Nowhere near as fast as any of the Flashes especially not Jay Garrick, she could react to his actions and spin as high speeds to keep him away from her. *'Toxicology': She has extensive knowledge of plant poisons from both her schooling and her knowledge of the forest through Thorn. Weaknesses *'Schizophrenia': Sometimes described as Schizophrenic, Thorn is the physical manifestation of an imaginary friend brought out by Rose and an ancient tree root she fell upon. Rose seems to show less aptitude in criminal acts but Thorn revels in it and therefore this "Thorn" personality is detrimental to Rose. Rhoshyn Forrest Rose Forrest is the daughter of Metropolis police officer Phil Forrest and his wife who were both murdered by the 100 when Rose was 12-years-old. The young 12-year-old Rose Thorn found and fought Mr. Quince, the man who murdered her parents. With the aide of the martial arts skills taught to her by her father, Rose defeated Mr. Quince and mutilated him by cutting off his hand. Later Rose was placed under psychiatric care in a mental institution where Rose constantly flew into violent rages. During her stay, Dr. Chritlow's use of unethical experimental treatments forced Rose to repress her violent tendencies and emotions. The repression of her violent tendencies and emotions resulted in the creation of Rose's multiple personalities, primarily her submissive Rose and violent Thorn personalities. Rose's "Thorn" personality would appear whenever Rose felt threatened or angry. After her release Rose's "Thorn" personality slowly became the dominant personality as a violent vigilante obsessed with the downfall of the 100 in an effort to avenge he parents. Near the end of her quest it was discovered that her uncle and godfather, police detective Curtis Leland, was secretly taking bribes from the 100 and was unable to prevent the 100 from killing her parents. Guilt forced Leland to try to protect his goddaughter and niece, Rose, from the 100 and Leland disposed to two of the 100's thugs. While trying to prevent Quince from killing his goddaughter, Leland was killed himself. Authorities found on Leland's body a full confession in his pocket that allowed the police to take down the rest of the 100. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)': Thorn is a skilled fighter. *'Weaponry': Thorn also uses a variety of dangerous weapons. Weaknesses *'Mental Illness': So as to date, Rose has shown four different personalities. Paraphernalia Weapons Daggers, a barbed whip, she also has had a shoulder belt with pouches (a bandolier) that held thorn-shaped weapons, explosives, smoke bombs, and magnesium flares. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Flash Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Dissociative